Turning The Tables
by RickieB
Summary: Alexander thought he discover true love... His favorite rock star Andy Biersack helped him discover what true love to a lost emo boy is like
1. Introduction Chapter1

Have you ever noticed how at one moment everything is going well then at the next it can be slipping down the drain? It's like nothing can touch that one moment in life where everything is perfect then all of a sudden the glass shatters and reality sets in, she was only using you as her little project. You thought she was your everything, your sunrise, your happiness, your stars in the sky. The person you vowed to protect until the day it was over, then 6 months after you began dated it was over just as fast as it started. She cheated on you, sending you into a spiral of hate, anger and drugs. All you could do was turn on yourself. Your parents don't care. You dropped out of school because of it. She was haunting you. You became a massive drug addict . You thought you had nothing to live for. You basically gave up your dreams, your torn apart life and hate on every happy couple that walks by you when you go to town. But what if a simple boy from Ohio, lost in glamour of LA could save your life and put you back on track and show you what true love to an emo boy could be like.

**Chatper 1 **

Its September 5th 2010, My first day of grade 9. My alram clock rings, but I am already awake.

I've been awake since 5 am, it is now 6 am. I am already dressed: Black skinny jeans, Purple v

neck tee shirt, A bullet belt, and a white pair of hightop sneakers. My naturally curly jet balck hair

is almost dry. The sky outside my whimsy black drapes that cover the old gothic style doors that

lead to my balconey.**** I am male and I have a balconey. **DON'T TEASE******** Is lighting up to a

softer shade of blue. I only have to leave the house at seven thirty because I am in walking

distance of the school. I'm awake because I am very excited. **HIGHSCHOOL**! Supposedly it is

the fastest for years of anybodys life. I run into my bathroom bathroom and check on my

straighter. Not quite ready yet. Which means I have time to do my make-up. I open my mirror

looking for my cover up and foundation. Bingo found it. I apply both evenly. No lines visible. I then

grab my black leather with red ribbions make-up case my best friend Bethanie made me. She is

**BOSS** when it comes to designing. I open the case and go to pull out the usual black eyeshadow

pallet and eyeliner which is running low. I am an emo kid and black is the new pink for me. But

today I feel ambitious. I grab a purple pallette of eyeshadow, Black mascara, all topped of with

silver and gold eyeliner. It takes me 10 minutes to apply my make-up. After I apply my make-up I

check my straighter. BINGO its done. I finally straighten my hair. moving my long bangs to the left

side of my face where they casually fall covering my emerald green eyes. It is six fifteen. Awsome

timing. I walk over to my closet and pull out my black DC messenger bag. It is already packed: 1

pencil case, 2 binders, 4 folders,4 bottles of white out, 1 ruler, my Nikon Camera. Just like the

pros use:) And just enough room for my Darth Vader lunch box. I sling the bag over my shoulder

and head downstairs. I set the bag near the door and make my way to the kitchen grabbing the

bacon , eggs bread and pancake mix on my way. It is now 20 minutes after six. By seven I have a

full breakfast on the table waiting for my mom and sisters when I hear soft foot steps moving up

stairs. My mom calls to me: "Alexandre Antoine Mcabe arrive votre, mais en bas maintenant ou

votre allant sont en retard pour l'école" she obviously slept through my clomping down the stairs.

My family and I are from Montreal Quebec Canada thats why my mother is speaking french. Thats

the only language she speaks. She trys to speak english but it is very broken I do most of the

translating. I am the oldest child out of 5. My dad died when I was a toddler. Then came my step

dad Toby he and my mom eventually got married and had 4 daughters: Annabella who is 10

Claira who is 7, Karine who is 5 and Maybella who is 3. I finally reply to my mother and add in that

I am awake and downstairs. this part is in english of course. "Maman. Nous vivons dans les États-

Unis maintenant... Vous n'avez pas besoin de ne parler le français plus" I told her that we don't

have to speak french anymore if we don't want to because we live in the states. She is obviously

affened by this statement and barks: "**ALEXANDER NE ME DONNE AUCUNE IMPERTINENCE"**

It is now seven fifteen. My sisters come barreling down the stairs arguing about Justin Beiber and

Taylor Lauhtner. Gosh I hate those Jerks... EWWWWWWWWWW. Annabella, Claira and

Karine say hello to me and attack the kitchen table where there are 5 plates of breakfast on the

table waiting for my family. There is also an additional plate in the fridge for my step-father who is

already at work but will be back at noon. I silently finish packing my bag and inspect the breakfast

scene. One. Two. Three...Wheres Maybella? All of a sudden I hear a " Clomp Clomp Bang"

sound. I turn around to see Maybella running at me. I turn away thinking ill have time to do this

one last school related errand. NOPE! My legs are attacked by a toddler with curly blonde

tresses and massively sharp teeth. Maybella is clinging to me waiting for me to move. I look down

and greet her. "Hey there May Bay Banana" Maybella giggles. Then looks back at me "ALLY!

MOVE IT OR IM GONNA MISS MY HELIMOCOPTOR...TO BREAKYMAFAST!" Maybella

screams.I look down and reply to the damand. " What are you gonna do if I don't May Bay!".

Maybella looks and me and smiles evily. I start to move across the kitchen floor slowly when I feel

a sharp pang of pain coming from my leg. I look down. Maybella is biting me "OUCH MAYBELLA!

WHY ARE YOU BITING ME" I scream. Maybella innocently looks up and replys " Ally smell like

Nana's and arshellows YUMMY. Must eat his legs" I know that sounds wrong but she is only 3

please forgive her. I had totally forgotten about my Banana Marshmellow Mania body spray:)

I bend down and pickup Maybella & bring her over to her booster seat when somebody comes

through the front door. Bethanie my bestfriend. She is also from Montreal, her family moved here

fives years before I did. She is in 10th grade at the local highschool. Which means we will be

attending highschool together. The school is a 30 minute walk from my house. Bethanie is my

next door neighbour. I say my goodbyes and leavw with Bethanie. We are catching up on our walk

to school. Just so you know me and Bethanie are very close we go through everything together.

_Her family came down for my eight grade graduation and 2 nights before graduation she crawled _

_into my bed and I asked her what was wrong. She replyed. Cramps and back pain. So we _

_cuddled. Hoping that maybe the heat radiating of my body would sooth both pain sources. 5 _

_minutes into the cuddling and the pain intensifyed. She looked so torn ..so not in control like she_

_always was. It hurt to see her in that much pain. I asked her if she trusted me. She said yes. so I _

_turned her over. noticing that she winced in pain. I let my hands run over her stomach and slowly _

_started placing kisses down her torso. I gently removed her top. and took in the sight of her firm _

_torso. Wow she must be very athletic was all I could think. Her breath hitched. Her chest started to _

_rise and fall faster then usual. She moaned. I look up she grabs me and kisses me. Its not a hot _

_sticky kiss its a friendly kiss filled with so much love two friends can contain with in there beings. I _

_detach from the kiss and unclasp her bra. Leting her breasts fall. I continue rubbing her stomach. _

_she says the pain is going away. GOOD! I stop and just stare. She's so beautiful. I feel a tightness _

_in my boxers WTF is going on. Bethanie smiles and says " I'll teach you bout that later but not _

_tonight. Your so so so good. Continue to my back please" She beggs. I filp her over and knead my _

_fingers into her back placing kisses all the way up her spine. Finally the pain subsides. OMG what _

_just happened. She is now pulling her shirt back on and crawling into bed with me. We cuddle and _

_fall asleep. The next day we were sitting in my room watching the notebook, eating ice cream and _

_loads of junk food and havin our traditional "boy talk" She mentioned what had happened the _

_previous night before. She said it was common for that to happen when a male gets aroused by _

_something they find sexy or what not. She started to tease me. I knew how to take care of this _

_type of situation but not infront of her. I suddenly feel a strain in my skinny jeans. OH NO NOT _

_AGAIN. GO AWAY! I'm suddenly becoming larger and more sensitive. Bethanie notices and _

_struts over to me and puts her hand on the now to obvious bulge between my legs. She starts _

_feeling it through the tough demim fabric. I get more aroused and moan. She glances up. _

_"oh my baby boy of a best friend likes that does he" She teases. I nodd. She pushes me down on _

_the bed and starts to undo my jeans and slips them down and discards them. She then removes _

_my boxers and puts then aside with my jeans. The air hits me and i moan. She grabs my shaft _

_and slowly pumps ther hand down the length of my now all to exposed leaking shaft. I wince as _

_she puts her mouth around my shaft and starts sucking bobbing and swirling her tounge. I come _

_with no problem. She removes her self from my shaft and swallows. She then cleans any exsess _

_cum from me and goes to brush her teeth. I hurry up and put on a fresh pair of boxers and some _

_loose pajama pants._ I can't belive we are going to school together again. We get to school and go

our separate ways. At lunch we meet up and are eating and talking when my eyes stumble across

the first and only girl I ever dated. She ruined me. Yet I was saved by my favorite man ever.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey Guys sorry for such a delay on this story L I will get to more chapters very soon thank you for the patience with me J**


End file.
